When HE finaly showed up
by StarRose13
Summary: So, this is kinda what i pictured when Puck reappeared in the last book at Sabrina's wedding, hope you like, if it goes over well maybe I'll add on to it. This is my first fanfic, so be nice, please :-D *HUGGS* P.S. its rated T sor some language, just a little tho.


As the Fairy not-a-boy-anymore set his feet on the floor of the church the fear from the poor groom's family grew while the brides side of the church erupted in to a chorus of varying reactions. From dishearten groans to knowing giggles.

Acting on impulse the bride face-palmed while her husband to be searched the sanctuary of the large church uncomfortably. "Sabrina?" The groom placed a concerned hand on her shoulder and she looked up in to his eyes, which were a mixture of disbelieving confusion and a twinge of what seemed to be pain.

From the man in front of her Sabrina looked to the familiar face of her old nemesis/friend (depending on the day), "What the hell?" was the only thing she could utter.

The priest took a cautious step back, as Puck laughed slightly at the whole situation; His grin never dropping. "Come on I leave for a short five years and you go and find yourself someone else, I'm hurt." He placed a hand over his heart and faked a pained expression.

Anger and love mingled on the tip of Sabrina's tongue until she simply couldn't hold her words. "How dare you?" She chided. "_Short_? You call five years short? You ass! Not a word, not a damn word for five LONG years!" She inhaled sharply as his grin faded. "You cant blame me! I never thought I'd see you again!" The church was silent as Sabrina wailed in to the much-older-then-anyone-remembered Puck.

The groom, Bradley, had taken a step or two back by this point, and Sabrina's white roses lay on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry." Puck looked to the ground in shame. A look that Sabrina had not seen on his face before. She was privileged to be the one that Puck had shared so many of his emotions with as they grew up together, but shame was something that Sabrina did not think the _Trickster King _had any of.

His sadness, however, only stopped Sabrina's fury momentarily. "Sorry?" she look ed at him with a whole new fire of anger. "Sorry!" she seethed. "SORRY? How dare you? You are so self absorbed! So narcissistic! SO, So, so. UGH!" She rubbed her face as tears started to seep from her eyes. Puck took the opportunity to begin his march of shame up to her. "I cant…" but she was cut off by a pair if soft lips pressed to her own.

As he pulled away Puck brushed a stray strand of hair from Sabrina's cheek. The whole room took a collective gasp. Sabrina was in complete shock, before anyone knew it Sabrina had her hand drawn back and smacked the man who had hurt her so very badly. The sound reverberated through the church and Puck stepped back.

Sabrina looked back to Bradley and then once again to Puck. She pulled off her engagement rung and threw it at the man who she knew she would never be able to marry now, the O-so-human man that she had come to the realization was not at all who she loved no matter how much she wanted to. Sabrina ran from the church crying, pushing past puck, and the few friends who attempted to stop her.

Sabrina sat on a stool in the room where her mother and sister had helped her to get ready for what she thought would be her wedding. Her tears had, for the most part, vanished. Yet Sabrina still was in disbelief as to what had just transpired.

After a few moments a nock came through the door. "Sabrina?" The familiar voice of her, Former, husband to be came from the other side.

Sabrina refused to respond, but the door was soon creaking open. "I don't wana talk." She protested.

"Ok, then just listen." The voice wasn't angry, it simply seemed hurt. "I have never been able to relate to your whole _family business_." He proceeded as if walking on eggshells. "I also know you haven't completely opened up to me, and I don't want to make you any thing less then happy."

"And you do." Sabrina shot back quickly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Bradley shushed her when she tried to interrupt again. "I'm no idiot. I may not be to good with those _Ever Afters_, but I do know when a person is not happy." He sighed sadly. "If you love that… Man… thing, I don't know. Then you should be with him, and clearly he must care for you."

"You have no idea." Puck's voice came from the open door. "I spent 4000 years thinking love was a sick joke… And then I met you." He smiled painfully at Sabrina. "I'm sorry for going away for so long. I took over my place as my fathers heir and time got away from me. Five years is nothing when you've lived for so long. I… I guess I just didn't… I'm sorry… I cant say more then that. I know its not enough, but I am, and I do love you, more then anything fate has given me in my life."

Bradley looked to Puck, and back to a shocked Sabrina. "4000 years?"

"Its an Ever After thing." Sabrina said as if it were nothing.

"Well." Bradley turned to Sabrina and smiled sadly. "If you ever change your mind, you have my number." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked past Puck never once glancing up to look at the Fairy.

"You took your fathers throne?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." Puck said as a smile grew on his face. He walked to Sabrina and scooped her up in to his arms holding her by the waist. "We have some catching up to do."

Sabrina nodded and planted a long kiss on his lips. "I've missed you so much."


End file.
